These remain as previously stated in the application of January 1976, which outline the history of the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project since 1958, and pointed out the Wilmington Medical Center's participation since 1972 with the emphasis on the statement that the objective of the Grant is to strengthen the multidisciplinary approach to the total program with the Wilmington Medical Center/Delaware Cancer Network's participation in the National Surgical Adjuvant Breast Project. The primary Breast Cancer Therapy Group (NSABP) was established in 1958 to evaluate various treatment modalities in the therapy of primary breast cancer. The objectives of this cooperative group remain as originally defined. They are (a) to evaluate the efficacy of modalities presently employed in the treatment of primary operable breast cancer, (b) to estimate the worth of new and promising surgical adjuvant therapies prior to their general use, and (c) to gather biological and other pertinent data from patients with such tumors. The Wilmington Medical Center/Delaware Cancer Network has participated in the protocols of the Group since December 12, 1972, and is dedicated to the fulfilling of those objectives.